An Undeserved Death
by ShieldPatronus
Summary: One-shot where Percy dies in the final battle against Gaea and her giants and mostly Annabeth's feelings about it. A little of it uses some lines from Dobby's death in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Could possibly turn into a two-shot if a funeral chapter is wanted. Rated K plus since there is a little blood from fighting.


**So this is my first time ever posting a writing of mine, so sorry if it isn't the best. I will gladly take any advice or mistakes I made from anyone. If you could, a review would totally make my day! I do not want Percy to die in Blood of Olympus at all, but this idea came to me all of a sudden, and I decided to publish it and see the results. Some of it is based off of Dobby's death in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movie Part 1. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth turned her head as one of the last giants exploded into a shower of gold dust. Breathing heavily, she felt a grin spread across her face when she realized that the fight was over. As she pushed back some of her golden curls that had draped themselves over her face during the battle, she made her way to the hunched bodies that belonged to Piper and Jason. The two of them were holding on to each other like they thought the other one would vanish if they let go.

"Piper, you're safe. We're all safe," said Annabeth as she hugged them, clearly overjoyed that the terrible fate that she had imagined for the seven had not come true. Suddenly, a quiet voice echoed through the air.

"Annabeth," it whispered. She whipped her head around, following the origin of the voice, and looked in shock at Percy. He stood alone in a clearing of battlefield at Camp Half Blood, clutching his stomach, where a scarlet stain was spreading through the threads of his t-shirt.

"Percy!" screeched Annabeth as she dashed through the other heroes to him. She caught his weak body as he fell into her arms since he was unable to support himself. She cautiously pulled the knife that inflicted the damage out of his stomach and fingered it in disbelief. This could not being happening; she had never expected this, especially after noticing that none of the other heroes had been fatally wounded or killed. She placed one of her hands in the wound, hoping that she could delay any more blood from spilling out of the cut. She gripped one of Percy's hands with her free hand as if her life depended on it. Percy's breath came out in short rasps, and his entire body trembled.

"Percy, Percy, hold on, just hold on," stammered Annabeth. Percy looked at her, his eyes glimmered with fear. He was not afraid of death itself, no, he was afraid of leaving the people he loved behind.

"Ok," he said while nodding, but his remaining energy was disappearing fast, and his words blended into his last gasps of air. It seemed like he was hoping that if he agreed, then he would be avoid death again.

"We'll fix you, Apollo, he'll do something," she mumbled, looking towards the Sun God, who stood a few feet away. "Apollo," she pleaded, but he shook his head sadly. His eyes were glazed with pity, but this was a wound that could not be healed. She glanced down at Percy's almost lifeless body, and then tore her gaze away from him and hopelessly looked up towards everyone again. "Someone, please, help me!" cried Annabeth in panic, but no one moved. Both the Greeks and Romans stood there, some too shocked to move, and the ones that were able to knew that any attempts to save Percy were useless. The Gods all stood transfixed at the horror before them. Their eyes were filled with grief and confusion, even those of Dionysus, Ares, and Athena. Poseidon's jaw was hanging open, and he was trying to say something, but it only came out in sputters. Then, Percy's head shifted unexpectedly.

"Such a beautiful place," he said, pausing to gain some energy so he could finish his thought. Annabeth bit down on her trembling lip, trying to swallow the sobs that would be coming. _No_, thought Annabeth. She could picture the words "to die" rolling off of his lips. _He couldn't say that, I won't believe it, _she thought in despair. She couldn't face the truth of reality. "To be with friends," finished Percy, his voice quiet and frail. Annabeth glimpsed up from Percy, and a tiny, forced mile plastered itself on her tear-stricken face. Percy was right. Even though Camp Half Blood bore the scars of war and battle, it had never looked more beautiful. The sun's rays were lazily drifting through the trees' foliage, and a light breeze rippled the lush green grass. "So happy to be with friends," Percy spoke, his words echoing in the silence created by disbelief. Annabeth looked down as sobs racked her body. "Annabeth," whispered Percy. She looked at his face where his sea green eyes were clouded with grief and pain, but one emotion stood out. Love danced in his eyes. Annabeth and Percy locked gazes and stared into each other's eyes for the final time. Then, his eyes froze and became glassy. His stare was permanently stuck on the stars he would no longer see again. In Annabeth's arms, it seemed like his body became lighter, and the blood that had streamed from his wound had dried and crusted over. His grip on Annabeth's hand slacked, and his entire body became limp. Percy was dead. Annabeth stared at her seaweed brain, tears cascading out her eyes. She had never felt so broken; it felt like hot, white knives were slicing her heart, cutting it into tiny pieces that could never be put together again. A sob escaped Thalia's lips as she sank to the ground. Her knees hit the soft earth below her, and she covered her flushed face with the palms of her hands, trying to hide the grief that had controlled her. Grover's body sagged and fell on Juniper's as drops of water spilled from his eyes onto the ground. Nico was frozen, still too shocked to even express any emotion. His face was paler than usual, the dark bags under his eyes more obvious, and his eyes stretched wide. Other campers looked towards Percy's still body, with tears streaming down their red cheeks, washing away any blood that had gathered there. Annabeth couldn't even move. Her insides felt fuzzy and numb; the pain in her heart had masked any physical wounds that covered her. Then soft footsteps broke the stillness in the air, and a body kneeled beside her.

"We should close his eyes," said Rachel softly. Her usual cherry voice was replaced by a sad and somber tone that didn't belong. Rachel's pale fingers touched Percy's eyelids and closed them. "There, now he could be sleeping," her voice carrying through the sobs in the air. Annabeth would never see his sparkling eyes shine at her again.

**So there it is… hope you liked it! Thank you so much to anyone who took the time to read this and/or review it! I would be so grateful if you reviewed, and if you have a lot to say about it (ex. mistakes, advice, tips, complaints, constructive criticism, etc.) feel free to PM me, and I will do my best to answer back. I was also thinking about doing the funeral in a chapter (making this a two-shot), so if you would like me to try writing it, please tell me, and I will try to the best of my ability to write a good one. If I do write the funeral though, I can't promise when it will be published since I in school right now. Thanks again if you review or read this!**


End file.
